A Good Woman is Hard to Find
by jdc6
Summary: AU Bending exists, NO Avatar: Hiroshi and his daughter Asami decide to go on a trip with family friends to the Southern Water Tribe. Hiroshi may not be perfect but he loves his daughter, he can't seem to shake the feeling this trip may not be such a good idea. It doesn't help that the papers keep reporting a serial killer is in the area. Based off my favorite gothic lit short.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters, locations, ideas are based off the Legend of Korra t.v show owned by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino as well as nickelodeon. Plot based off short gothic lit story I do not own it this is just for fun not profit or credit.

Ch. 1

Hiroshi Sato didn't want to go to the Southern Water Tribe.

He wanted to visit some of his connections in The Fire Nation and he was seizing at every chance to change Asami's mind.

Asami Sato was Hiroshi's only child, the young CEO of Future Industries, she was a worthy successor. Asami was kind, smart, and Republic City's best engineer. She was tall and had a pale gorgeous face with raven black hair and jade colored eyes.

Mr. Sato was sitting on the edge of his chair at the table, bent over passing over the Pro Bending section of the _Republic City Journal_.

"Now look here, Asami," he said, "see here, read this," and he stood with one hand on his robust belly and the other rattling the newspaper at his slightly graying hair.

"Here there seems to be a lunatic that calls themselves The Avatar and is loose from prison and is said to be running around in the Southern Water Tribe. You must read this here what it says she did to these people. Just you read it. I wouldn't take my children in any direction with a criminal loose like that. I couldn't answer to my conscience if I did."

Asami didn't look up from reading as Hiroshi strolled across the room and faced Asami's god mother Pema, a woman in red and yellow robe, whose face was thin and innocent, was sitting on the sofa, feeding her recently birthed son Rohan, a small bundle of joy with soft brown hair and light gold eyes just like his mother.

"The children have been to Southern Water Tribe before," Mr. Sato sighed.

He continued, "We all ought to go somewhere else for a change so they would see different parts of the world and be broad. They never have been to the Fire Nation."

The children's mother didn't seem to hear him but the nine-year-old boy, Meelo, a lean child with a big head a little hair, said, "If you don't want to go to The South, why dontcha stay at home?"

He and his sister, Ikki, were coloring on the floor.

"He wouldn't stay at home to be president for a day," Asami chuckled.

"Yes and what would you do if this, "Avatar", caught you?" Hiroshi asked sarcastically.

"I'd smack his face," Meelo said.

"He wouldn't stay at home for a million yauns," Ikki said.

"My dad doesn't need it anyways", Asami smiled.

"Yeah because you guys are like rich right", Ikki's face lit up.

"Yes, but we don't need any money handed to us since us Sato's like to work for it, Right Dad?" Asami beamed.

"Yes that is true Asami." Hiroshi chuckled.

"Anyways…" Pema interrupted. "Hiroshi and Asami are tagging along since they are the ones paying for the trip children. We need to go visit your grandmother Katara, and Asami has some business to attend in the south so we decided to spend a few days getting things done and then go sightseeing and enjoy all that the south has to offer."

The next morning Hiroshi was the first one in his favorite red and black sato-mobile, ready to go. He was waiting for Asami, Pema, and her children. Pema's husband Tenzin a master air bender and their air bending daughter Jinora unfortunately, to Hiroshi's delight, could not come along for the trip.

He liked Pema and her other children Ikki, Rohan, and Meelo since they were all non-benders like him.

He had a big basket with his cat Miyuki hidden within. He couldn't exactly just go on a business trip/vacation for a week without her. After all her mother had belonged to his late wife Yasuko, who was killed by a firebender, a member of the Agni Kai Triad during a break in when Asami was only a child.

Hiroshi did not hide his unease around benders and was known for making a comment or two. Most people benders and non-benders would dismiss it. After all the man had lost his wife and it was hard to blame him for his distrust.

Asami knew all about this of course, though she did not agree with her father's view of benders, she would not call him out on it. She loved her father. After her mother passed he made a point to spend more time with his daughter.

He enrolled her into self-defense classes for her own protection and was completely supportive of anything Asami would take an interest in.

He sat in the front passenger seat to be closer to his daughter who was driving. Yes, Asami loved to drive, she would feel completely at peace on the Future Industries Sato-mobile Test Track.

It took them about twenty minutes or so to reach the outskirts of the city.

The old man settled himself comfortably, removing his white cotton gloves and putting them up in his grey coat's inner pocket before cautioning Asami about the speed limit.

He pointed out interesting details of the scenery: Stone Mountain; the blue granite that in some places came up to both sides of the highway; the trees were full of silver-white sunlight and the meanest of them sparkled.

The children were reading comic magazines and their mother had gone back to sleep.

"Where are we going", Meelo rubbed his eyes

"We're going to our airship factory outside republic city flying to the south would be so much faster" Hiroshi chuckled.

Meelo smiled then laid his head back as globs of snot began to form huge bubbles coming in and out of his nose.

"Asami", her father beckoned for her attention.

"Yes dad?" she questioned.

"So what business do you have exactly going on in the south?" he asked with one raised eyebrow.

Asami glanced to her father and sighed, "I have business to discuss with Tonraq the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

AN: Okay this was the first time I actually put up one of my fanfictions I wrote. I actual have a few more but those are only half way through this fanfiction is a dark story it is based off a short story I really like and I wasn't sure if I was going to share it since I wrote it for myself and wasn't going to share it with anyone but since I enjoy reading other fans works so much I decided to try. I am still trying to figure out how to use and update stuff on this site. I actual plan to update every other day today 4/29 and Friday for sure. I knew I was gonna to update today so that's why chapter one is short. I put it up at 2 or 3 am so it was short. I just literally have 3 make up exams, 2 projects, a Spanish oral exam, finals coming up, and I have to pack up my junk so I can stay with my family in the summer. So sometimes my chapters won't be long I actually have it all written out in a journal but I type super slow and sometimes I like to add stuff while typing or get rid of stuff I just hope you guys like it. If not sorry but It is mainly following the grim tale I enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The ride to the factory was quiet.

"Asami, I think maybe…" her father began.

"Dad, I know what you're going to say… you think that because some crazy person is running around there it isn't a good idea, look I can take care of myself you know that… Pema and her children want to see some family plus I really need to see the Chief, at the last world leaders summit I was requested by him in hopes that I could help his tribe by creating a more specialized ship needed to better withstand harsher weather conditions.", she lied not bothering to look at him.

"I was actually going to say that I have been hearing rumors about the Northern Tribe and South not getting along, speculation, a war could be headed their way in a matter of months. I agreed to go with you to take care of my family and friends, but yes this Avatar is dangerous, and yes I agree you can take care of yourself but I am still your father and I still worry…" He trailed off.

Asami just smiled.

"I know."

Finally the group reached the factory and boarded the airship. The ride to the south took a few hours and by the time they reached the south none of the adults wanted to look at a Pai Sho board again at least not for a few more weeks. It was fine when the young CEO was playing with her father at first but… throw in a pant less Meelo arguing about not getting his turn because the old guy and his future wife were taking too long, A clearly bored Ikki asking a million questions about how to play the game and pointing out and questioning every single move Asami makes, and a crying new born; it can kind of take the fun out the game.

As they emerged from the airship Hiroshi whispered, "Asami stay close to me there are benders almost everywhere here we must be careful."

Asami just nodded.

The south was freezing and there was snow all around them. "_I should have brought a better jacket_." Asami thought to herself.

There were small quaint shops and many people walking around in furs. It was not uncommon to see rather large built men walking around with all sort of fur about carrying their latest kill. Men in the south hunted for sport, for fun, and for tradition.

"I think we are going to go see the children's grandmother now Hiro, but we will see you tomorrow thank you for everything, you too Asami.", Pema smiled. "Come on guys let's go see Katara."

The Satos just smiled and waved goodbye.

"Dad, I have to go see the Chief soon so I…"

"Look, Asami, a tiny snow savage." He said and pointed to a small tan skinned child standing in the doorway of a small ice block shack. "Wouldn't that make a fine picture, now?" He chuckled.

Asami grimaced.

"_I wish he didn't have to be so insulting to people different then us." _she unconsciously let out a sigh.

"He doesn't have a jacket on," Asami gasped.

"He probably doesn't have any, not enough money or just doesn't need it" the elder Sato explained.

"Little snow savages like him in this nation don't have things like we do in Republic City or people back in The Fire Nation and they are used to the cold anyways so they probably don't get as cold here as we do. If I could paint, I'd paint that." He said.

"Dad I need to go speak to the Chief I will see you back at the inn tonight. Okay?" Hiroshi shook his head.

"NO Asami, I am going with you I cannot just allow you to go about this city with these beasts lurking about." He shouted.

Asami was mortified as all eyes turned to them. "I am sure dad the people of this wonderful nation took care of any beasts and hunted them all." She glared at her father.

People who witnessed her father's outburst seemed pleased with her response and continued about their business.

"Fine, he muttered, but I am not happy about this." Hiro frowned.

"I'll be fine look just wait at the inn if you feel uncomfortable until I get back." She stated.

"All right sweetheart, just be careful a beautiful young lady like yourself could be eye candy to these savages if anything happened to my only daughter…" His eyes began to water.

"I'll be fine dad you'll see." She smiled.

Hiroshi headed back towards the inn and Asami headed off in the one of three sato-mobiles she and her father brought with them.

The Palace was big and elegant and was mainly a light colored blue. It had intricate tribal markings on the massive front door. Guards that wore some sort of dark indigo colored outfit with white details, a similarly colored cape and what appears to be a lotus tile on their helmets. Stood about the area with serious expressions on their faces.

Asami was stopped by a guard at the palace entrance. "State your business!" He demanded.

Asami put on her professional and cool demeanor," I am her to see Chief Tonraq in regards to services he has requested of Future Industries." She simply stated.

"Let me see your documents!" He nearly shouted.

Asami kept a straight face and presented them to the young rather rude guard.

"Right this way Ms. Sato, sorry for being rude earlier we are very weary of unfamiliar faces you never know who could have unjust intentions." He apologized as he led her to their beloved chief.

"A Ms. Sato of Future Industries is here to speak to you Chief." He spoke.

"Mmm yes, you are dismissed Kun." The man smiled.

"Ms. Sato it is good to see you made it." He smiled warmly then turned serious.

"As I told you before we are in grave need of new battleships, my men have intercepted a message from the north stating they plan an all-out war with us in the coming months. My brother Chief Unalaq of the Northern Tribe is convinced I have led my people to spiritual decay. We do not force our daughters to marry, we teach women to fight, we aren't as connected to the spirits, and we just are considered by the northerners as less than." He frowned.

"WE NEED YOU MS. SATO! Without your help the North will surely win this war and take over the South. I will be thrown in prison or maybe even worse. They have already done spirits knows what to my daughter," He cried.

"Your daughter?" Asami questioned.

"Yes my daughter Korra had been manipulated by my brother Unalaq into going north. He convinced her that she wasn't spiritual enough to handle the odd occurrences occurring here in the South.

"What do you mean odd occurrences?" She asked.

"Dark Spirits!" an old woman said as she approached the pair.

"Master Katara? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Pema and your grandchildren and what do you mean by dark spirits?" Asami looked at her in disbelief.

"Pema and the little ones seem to be tuckered out from the trip and are resting back in my home you and your father are welcomed to join us." The old woman smiled.

"_I hardly doubt dad would like to be roomed up with a water bending master, I should decline as politely as possible."_ Asami thought to herself.

"Thank you Katara but my father and I are already settled in our room." She smiled warmly.

Katara chuckled, "If you say so." Then she turned serious for a moment, "Asami, the spirits have be plaguing our tribe for a few months destroying our supplies. The Chief's daughter, my god daughter, Korra felt that since she was the Princess of this tribe she felt she must do something for her people. She left with her uncle from the north who claimed to know how to stop the angry spirits and hasn't been seen since."

Tonraq interrupted, "We weren't too worried about it before since Korra has always been able to take care of herself, but after we intercepted the message we became afraid for Korra's life. What if my brother tricked her and planned to hurt her? Then we found out she was back in the south a few days ago when we saw this…" Tonraq placed a copy of the Republic City Journal in her hand with a picture of the most beautiful woman Asami has ever seen. Although the picture was black and white and even a little blurry Asami could still see the woman in the photo had the most amazing eyes. She had tan skin and her hair was cut into a short bob. She glanced at the headline. "The Avatar a Killer in the South". The article went over in grave details how the Avatar killed men, woman, and even children with no care. Asami felt disgusted.

"I need those ships Ms. Sato I need to know what those monsters up North did to my little girl". He said solemnly.

"You can count on me Chief." She stated with fire in her eyes.

"Please call me Tonraq Ms. Sato". He gave a small smile.

"If you call me Asami we have a deal." She chuckled.

…

Else where

"Please stop I have a wife and a child at home waiting for me, please don't hurt me!" The man cried.

"I never let anyone just go," the tanned woman gave a sly smirk. "I tell you what though, I'll give you a five second head start…One." She began to count.

The man jumped to his feet and staggered passed the other bodies on the ground.

"Two."

The man scurried towards the only exist.

"Five." The young woman shouted.

Just as the man fell to the ground blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Mako, Bolin." She sneered. "Take out the trash."


End file.
